Threads of Fate
by pococo
Summary: One night, a strange vampire shows up at the Cullen's and leaves a girl there. "Teach her your ways" he says and disappears. 20 years later he re-appears with a visitor, someone they never excepted.
1. Chapter 1

_**Threads of Fate**_

**Prologue**

_APOV_

_A knock on the door made everyone jump. I looked at it confused, who could that be at such a late hour, also it being not that many people liked us, fearing us almost. I bounded to the door, everyone probably thinking a pixie. Eh, it was some what true. I sensed it right away, the scent… of another vampire. I slowly -in human pace- strode to the door, opening it a crack._

_I looked at the man, he looked nothing older than 19. His head was bent down low, and when he looked up, I saw his eyes. Not like my families who's was a bright topaz. They where a bland crimson, with a bit of gold in it. He looked at me sullen. I gasped at him. Why hadn't I seen this in my vision. But I also gasped again, at what was in his arms. A girl, looking not much older than 15, was slouched in his arms, un-conscious He looked as if he could try, and he did._

_He is a vampire and he was crying. It was so weird, so much weird… He looked into my eyes and said, to quick for human ears, "Take care of her, my sister. Teach her your ways and keep her away from _them_ even if you have to risk your lives." He put her in my arms and I looked at her. She was so adorable. When I looked back up, the man was gone. I walked into the living room and saw everyone was looking at me, at the girl in my arms. Esme got up quickly and took her from my arms and I noticed I was crying. Me to, huh?_

* * *

_It was 3 days later that she woke up, and we looked at her. She had bright red eyes. We knew she wasn't a newborn, because she knew what she was and who the man at the door was. When I asked her she smiled at me._

"_Momo?", she asked, probably thinking. "My brother, he is a vampire as well." I looked at her, she had said countless times that she couldn't remember anything about her past. She only remembered her name, and her Brother._

"_I don't know, it could be", I concluded. So little time to find out this mystery. I remembered something._

"_Your name?", I asked. She smiled at me._

"_Rita! My name is Rita. Im 50 years old!", she giggled. 50, such an old age, yet she looked forever 15 and acted as such. I turned around and went to the door._

"_Rita, we will adopt you. Carlisle agreed. Also we must protect you-- at all costs.", I left. I felt so bad for her, because she was so much like me. Not knowing her past. _

_And it remained that way-- for more than 20 years._

**A/N: **

Ah, a new sotry. Why do I keep starting new ones? I don't even know. I probley will love this story more than ever because I was day dreaming it all day! Yay! Oh, by the way, its after Bella was changed. No Renesme either. Uhm, the Volturi will be in the story _A lot_ in the future so if you don't like stories about them, then don't read the rest. Thank you.

_Also I don't own Twilight._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Twilight.

* * *

_**Threads of Fate**_

**Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

Its been 20 years since I've joined the Cullens. They have made me feel so welcomed in their home. Alice has been like the big sister I have never had, so I never argued with her when she wanted to go shopping, even though it was pure torture.

Jasper, he is so cool. I love him to death. If Alice wasn't married to him, I would defiantly steal him and run away. I love his powers. Controlling emotions, how cool is that?

Emmett is like a big teddy bear. I could always stay with him and I wouldn't get bored. He is just to much fun!

Edward is awesome, though I wish he couldn't read my thoughts. it's the one thing I want stand about him, other than that he is pretty cool.

Rosalie, is nicer than most people think. She is actually really caring. And her and Emmett make a great couple.

Bella! I love Bella so much. When I had gotten here she was still human. I had become great friends with her as well. Me and Alice love torturing her by playing Barbie Bella.

Esme is so sweat. If I remembered my mother I would have wanted her to be mine. I love how she disciplines the boys if there mean to me.

Carlisle is , by far, the best doctor ever. And a vampire doctor as well! I hear a TV program coming. It would really be awesome if I could be like him and be immune to human blood.

And me, my name is Rita Cullen. Im70 years old, but trapped in a 15 year olds body. I have one real brother, his name is Momiji but I Momo. He is the best big brother ever! I have shoulder length brown hair and topaz eyes. I changed my diet almost immediately after I was dropped off here.

I smile at the mirror and walk - in vampire speed- down stairs where everyone is sitting. I plop down next to Alice and smile, I notice Edward smirking next to me.

"So, Rita, if Alice wasn't Married to Jasper you would steal him and run far way?", he chuckled. I blush, its one of my powers, making people feel more human. Carlisle says I have one more but it is buried so deep in my mind that I cant use it yet.

"W-what are you saying Eddie?", I chuckled nervously. Alice stares at me and surprises me. She starts to laugh to! Edward stop laughing when I used the nickname that he hated.

"Fine, I'll be quite", he said knowing that when I call him that it means for him to shut up. Everyone started laughing then. Suddenly I felt Alice stiffen and get a strange look on her face. I knew what she was doing. She was having a vision.

She came out of it, horror on her face. I looked at her caringly. "What was the vision about Alice?" She looked at me, the same look on her face.

"Rita, the Volturi are coming- for you….", I cringed. I heard all of the Cullens tales about the Volturi. She sighed still looking at me. "And one of the leaders are coming, and they seem to know you Rita…" Everyone started talking . I don't know any of the Volturi. And I don't intend to.

* * *

School was tortuous as always. Since I only look 15 I can go to high school with the rest of my family. And I can graduate as well, something I never imagined because of my age. All we have to say is that I was done growing and that I was short for my age. Its so complicated sometimes.

The bell rang to the last period of the day. Alice said that the visitors are coming today, so I need to get home quicker than usual. They want to make a great impression or something like that. Whatever. I got into Edwards silver Volvo and told him to gun it. He just chuckled because he, like me, likes to go fast.

We left school immediately and got home after 5 minutes of speed driving. I run into my room and change into a pink silk top and skinny jeans. I rush downstairs, to see Alice staring up at me nodding. The doorbell sounded, leaving me to get the door. There standing was my big brother Momo. He looked the same as he had 20 years ago. Dark black hair. The only difference was his eyes. A very bland topaz, the same as mine.

I ran up to him and squeezed him real hard. He chuckled. "Excited much Rita?" I nodded my head. He chuckled once more, then kissed the top of my head. "I missed you so much Rita…." I stared up to his eyes, then put my head to his chest.

"Me too", I sighed contently. The other person behind him coughed. I looked up to see another vampire. This one had black hair. And his eyes are a startling red. I gasped, then quickly backed up. The Cullens had told me never to trust the red eyes.

"W-who are you?", I asked, frightened. The vampire looked at me surprised, then smiled at me.

"Me? Why I'm Marcus Volturi, your husband", He stated. I heard something crash and I saw 8 vampires come rushing to the door….

* * *

**A/N:**

Never saw that coming did ya? Hm, I like this chapter. In the next chapter I will explain her past a little. You'll see, this will be a hit in no time… :-D

_Remember to Review Please! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight. Alas, neither do I own Jasper!

* * *

**Threads Of Fate**

_**Chapter 2**_

**RPOV**

"My what?", I asked, clearly taken aback. He chuckled at my expression and I heard the whole family growling in the background. They where seriously pissed, and didn't believe Marcus as well. You know, its not everyday a Royal from the Volturi comes to your house claiming he is your husband. Sigh.

"Your husband Rita. We're married", I could tell he was getting such a laugh from this. He is probably joking with me. I turn to Momo, who I noticed sighed. He looked up at me.

"Rita, its true. He is your… Husband. I took you away from the Volturi 20 years ago on Marcus's orders. You see, I stole away your memories -that's my power- and with these memories locked away deep in your self, your second power was sealed as well", he went back to gazing at the floor. He took my memory away… and my powers?

"Tell me Momo, what is my second power?", I was on the verge of tears. I could feel the un-welcomed moister building up in my eyes.

"The Threads of Fate… or You call them the Threads of Love. When you will it, you can see these invisible threads. They connect two people to each other. They are, what you call, soul mates.", he continued ", Red are human, Black are vampires, White are Werewolves. There are many different combinations as well."

I just gazed at him, in utter shock. He knew so much about my second power. I felt the tears roll down my eyes. I stared at him strait in his eyes. "Tell me, Momiji", I said sourly saying his full name ", Who am I. What is my past." He looked at me, then sighed heavily. Marcus looked at me caringly and I heard Carlisle clear his throat.

"May we have this discussion inside", he said mentioning us into the living room. I quickly ran into the living room. Pulling Alice and Jasper to sit next to me. They chuckled when they saw what I was doing.

"Okay, tell me Momo, Marcus. Who am I and what is my past?", I growled. Momo looked at me straight in my eyes.

"First, Rita, Im not your Brother by blood", he stated. I felt my non-beating heart break. "I will start from the day I found you in the forest.

"The date was February 16, 1893 and the place was London England. You where only 15 at the time. I was keeping an eye out for you because of orders from Aro. He obviously saw great potential in you. You where a very cheerful girl. You loved to eat, sleep, and act so lively. That is probably where you get your human traits from when you got turned.

"You where such the romantic as well, always believing in soul mates and the like. You also took a liking in reading, as your human family was very rich you where supplied with the best education. But when your parents wanted to get you a fiancé, you got very, _very_ angry with them. You knew it was coming. You where a rich girl and your parents wanted you to marry for business. Of course, you knew your soul mate was out there.

"You ran out of your house, shedding buckets upon buckets of tears. You didn't notice it at the time, but you ran into a very dense forest, about 4 miles from your home. Of course, I was right beside you, out of your sight.

" I noticed the scent of about 4 vampires. They where increasing there speed, obviously noticing your scent. 3 of the went of in one direction, another in the other direction. I took off after the 3. And that left you alone with the other.

"He walked up to you. You where scared. He had red eyes, and was going to show no mercy. He started toying with you. Giving you kisses. But you where not effected, and tried to push him away. He got annoyed at you so he bit down very hard and started draining you of your blood.

"I arrived then, he was almost done. I took him by the throat and threw him up against the tree. Of course, he didn't expect me. And he didn't know what to think of when I spoke to him.

" 'You dare hurt someone protect by the Volturi?! The one who is destined for greatness. By the order of the guard, you are to die.' He looked at me with fearful eyes. You see I was the leader of the guard at that time. I quickly ripped him to shreds and burned him right there on the spot. I turned to you. You had began the transformation. I had sighed and picked you up and ran all the way to Italy.

"There I told the Masters what had happened. They where surprised as well and told me to stick with you till the end. At the end of 3 days you woke up. You looked around, then at me. I was shocked what I saw then. Tears, flowing down your cheeks. You looked up at me and asked what the string on mine and your finger was. I had shrugged and then you said you where going to follow yours.

"You followed it all the way to the thrown room and stepped inside. What you saw was Aro, Marcus, And Caius. They looked at you and smiled. You followed your string all the way to Marcus, then hugged him.

"' I have a feeling we will get along real well', you said, still holding onto him for dear life. He just looked at you. That was the day he never got bored anymore." I stared at him, this was my past and my powers? I willed the strings to come and I looked around. There was strings. I looked at mine, then saw it connected to something. That something was Marcus. I started crying. No. No no no no no! I ran out of the house crying.

I ran in the forest, then caught a very bad smell. It smelt like wet dog. I almost gagged at the smell. Then out of the bush's came a boy looking no older than 15. I stared at him, then I noticed his eyes went wide.

"Who are you?", I asked, scared for my dear life. He just kept staring at me, obviously knowing I'm a vampire.

"Seth Clearwater. I-I think I just Imprinted…."

* * *

**A/N: **Also something you didn't expect, right? Hehe, this tells her past a bit. My two second and 3rd favorite characters. Marcus is third. Seth is second. Jasper is first, but you probably already knew that. I think this chapter is longer than the other ones. I dont know though.

_Remember, Review, Review, Review! The purple button loves you!_


End file.
